1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cases for musical instruments, and more particularly is directed to an improved case for a stringed musical instrument, such as, a violin, viola or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Existing cases for stringed musical instruments usually include an enclosure or body that generally follows the contours of the instrument to be contained therein. Thus, a case for a violin, viola or other similar stringed musical instrument is conventionally provided with an enclosure made up of spaced apart panels of similar planform each having a relatively wide portion with an irregularly curved edge or perimeter generally corresponding to the similarly irregularly curved perimeter of the sounding board of the instrument and a relatively narrow portion generally corresponding to the neck or fingerborad of the instrument, and a peripheral wall extending between the perimeters of the panels and having similar irregular curvatures which are outwardly convex at the opposite ends of the elongated enclosure. A carrying handle for the case extends from its peripheral wall intermediate the ends of the enclosure or body for carrying the case its longitudinal axis extending substantially horizontal.
The above described conventional case for a stringed musical instrument has the following disadvantages. When being carried with the longitudinal axis of the case extending generally horizontal, substantial end portions of the case project forwardly and rearwardly beyond the figure of the person carrying the same to make it difficult for such person to move through crowds of people or relatively confined spaces and further making the case susceptible to accidentally inflicted blows or impacts which can damage the instrument contained therein. When the conventional case is to be deposited on a floor or other horizontal support surface, the rounded ends of the enclosure or body dictate that the case be again disposed with its longitudinal axis extending horizontally. When thus laid down, the case occupies an undesirably large floor space and, if in a crowded room or conveyance, the low-lying case is not readily visible and, therefore, is susceptible to being stepped upon, kicked or otherwise damaged. Moreover, by reason of the irregular curvature of the peripheral wall of the conventional case and the inclusion of outwardly concave portions therein, the case is not adapted to readily shed rain or snow when being carried in inclement weather with the result that water may leak into the interior of the case and cause serious damage to the contained instrument.
In U.S. Pat. No. 386,442, issued July 17, 1888, it has been proposed to provide a violin case which tapers slightly in a uniform matter from end to end, and in which both its ends are made flat so as to facilitate its standing on end when not in use for minimizing the space required for storage of the violin case. The case disclosed in this patent is further provided with a strap handle extending therefrom across one end so that, if desired, the instrument case may be carried endwise, that is, suspended vertically downward from the strap handle at one end. However, due to the described positioning of the strap handle at one end of the violin case, the full length of the latter extends downwardly from the hand grasping the strap handle. Therefore, in order to maintain clearance between the lower end of the violin case and the floor or ground, it is ncessary that the arm of the person carrying the case be held in a bent or crooked position with resultant fatigue.